


The Girl in Question

by Clipse23



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AtS - Freeform, Crossover, Episode: s05e20 The Girl In Question, F/M, Humor, Part 1 is funny and Part 2 is cute, Romance, btvs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clipse23/pseuds/Clipse23
Summary: Et si Spike et Angel avaient croisé Buffy dans The Girl in Question ?





	1. Partie 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit en avril 2015.
> 
> Se situe dans la Saison 5 épisode 20 d'Angel "The Girl in Question" ∼
> 
> La partie 1 est centrée humour, la seconde romance :) 
> 
> Bonne lecture ♥︎

Cela faisait maintenant plus d’une dizaine de minutes que Spike et Angel se battaient verbalement avec Andrew dans son appartement en Italie.

« Mais elle va pas rester toute la soirée avec lui, tenta de se convaincre une nouvelle fois le premier vampire. »

« Elle finira bien par se lasser de lui, » rajouta le deuxième.

« Je vous dis que… »

Andrew fut coupé par la Marche Impériale de Star Wars qui s’échappa de son téléphone. Il eut une seconde d’hésitation, puis décrocha.

« Allo ? »

Il resta quelques secondes à écouter son correspondant.

« Maintenant ? C’est pas vraiment le bon moment là… » s'angoissa t-il en jetant un regard peu furtif aux nouveaux venus. « Tu ne veux pas repasser le… D’accord, d’accord. Oui, à tout de suite. »

Il raccrocha d’un air nerveux.

« Repassez demain, elle sera peut-être là. »

Spike leva son sourcil gauche d’un air suspicieux.

« C’est moi ou c’était la voix de… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s’ouvrit tout à coup sur une blonde de mauvaise humeur.

« Andrew, j’ai pas fait autant d’heures de vol pour que tu me mettes à la porte ! C’est quand même… »

Buffy se stoppa net en arrêtant son regard sur ses deux anciens amants.

« Refléxion faite, tu as raison. Je repasserai demain ! »

Mais Spike la rattrapa par le bras avant qu’elle ne puisse franchir la porte. Ce contact physique lui valut un regard noir de la part d’Angel.

« Pas si vite, amour ! Tu as quelques explications à nous donner. »

Il remarqua soudain un détail.

« Attends… Tu n’es pas surprise de me voir vivant ? »

Il jeta un coup d’oeil à Andrew.

« Oups, » s’exclama ce dernier avec un sourire gêné.

« Attends qu’on soit seul, toi et moi… » grogna le vampire.

« Parce que tu ne comptais jamais me le dire ? » s’exclama Buffy piquée à vif. « Oh après tout, j’ai rien dit à notre dernière rencontre qui pouvait laisser croire que ça aurait été important de se revoir ! Rien que tu ne puisses _croire_ … » accentua t-elle.

« Buffy, je suis dé… »

« Non, pas maintenant ! » précisa t-elle en se retournant vers le mur. « Je ne suis pas d'humeur. »

Spike remarqua qu’elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Très bien, » céda t-il en espérant pouvoir lui parler plus tard.

Angel se racla la gorge pour leur rappeler sa présence. Il préféra changer de sujet pour ne pas que Spike prenne du terrain sur lui.

« Et l’Immortel dans tout ça ? » rappela t-il.

Buffy lui accorda enfin un regard.

« C’est pas moi, » dit-elle tout simplement.

« Comment ça « pas toi » ? Tu veux dire qu’il y a une autre blonde qui combat les démons, s’appelle Buffy et qui s’intéresse aux vampires dès qu’ils montrent un semblant de gentillesse ? »

« C’est ça. Enfin… Elle ne s’appelle pas vraiment Buffy, mais Andrew a eu l’idée qu’une ou deux Tueuses se fasse passer pour moi histoire d’éloigner quelques démons. J’en ai déjà beaucoup trop en Ecosse… »

« L’Ecosse ? » s’exclama Spike. « Tu aurais pu choisir Londres si tu allais en Grande-Bretagne ! »

Angel laissa échapper un mince sourire.

« Il y a l’Irlande aussi. Je peux te faire visiter, je suis sûr que tu ne voudras plus repartir après ça. »

« Eh ! » s’emporta Spike. « Tu crois que je ne vois pas ton petit stratagème pour la récupérer là ? »

« C’est toi qui a commencé ! » gronda t-il. « Et je suis sûr qu’elle préférerait Galway ! »

« Bien-sûr, qui ne rêverait pas de finir sa vie avec un eunuque… »

« Je ne suis pas un… »

« Ta loup-garou ne compte pas ! »

Buffy s’avança entre les deux.

« Bon, vous allez arrêter de… Comment ça un loup-garou ? »

Angel se gratta la tête en tentant de garder un air détaché.

« Oh, c’est juste… »

Il chercha ses mots.

« Tu sais, Spike ne t’as pas raconté non plus ses récentes retrouvailles avec Harmony. »

Buffy se retourna vers lui.

« C’est… C’est que tu n’étais pas là, amour, » tenta t-il de se justifier désespérément.

« Donc tu préfères rester avec la blonde la plus superficielle que je connaisse plutôt que d’aller me chercher en Europe ? » s'outragea t-elle.

« Buffy… » commença Spike une nouvelle fois.

Angel se réavança.

« De toute façon, il n’est même pas capable de… »

Mais Buffy craqua enfin.

« C’est bon, j’en ai marre de vous deux ! J’ai l’impression de voir deux gamins se battre pour un jouet ! »

Elle s’avança vers la porte.

« Je reviendrai quand vous vous serez calmé. Et évitez de prendre l’éternité pour ça ! »

Et elle claqua la porte sous le regard dépité des deux vampires.

 


	2. Partie 2

« Buffy ! » 

Non, il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Ca avait déjà été bien trop long d’attendre autant de temps pour la revoir. La Tueuse se retourna au milieu du couloir et s’arrêta. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Spike ? »

« Je… »

Il se sentit défaillir en comprenant qu’il était la cause de son état.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire… »

« Tu croyais quoi ? » s’emporta t-elle en faisant disparaître ses larmes d’un revers de main. « Que j’allais rester totalement indifférente en te voyant ? Ou peut-être bien que j’allais t’accueillir comme un vieil ami ? C’est un peu trop tard pour ça ! »

Il lui répondit sur le ton le plus calme qu’il pouvait.

« Si je ne suis pas revenu tout de suite, c’est justement pour ne pas en arriver là, » souffla t-il peu fier de lui. « Je ne voulais pas te blesser, amour, c’est tout. »

Buffy sembla légèrement se radoucir à ses paroles. Elle échappa tout de même à son regard en baissant les yeux.

« Tu crois que ça me fait moins mal de savoir que tu es en vie et que tu ne cherches pas à me retrouver ? J’ai l’impression… »

« D’être trahi ? Je me suis sacrifiée pour toi, je pensais avoir été clair. Mais si ce n’est pas suffisant à tes yeux… Je comprends le message. »

Il s’apprêta à faire demi-tour, mais Buffy l’en empêcha en posant sa main sur son bras. Elle croisa son regard bleu glace et sentit quelque chose la traverser, la tirailler. Comme si on venait de lui raviver de vieux souvenirs auxquels elle ne voulait pas penser en ce moment, mais qui étaient bien présent. Des sentiments dont la flamme ne s’était jamais éteinte.

Spike plongea lui aussi dans ses grand yeux émeraudes qui le fixait. Il se sentait calme et apaisé. Il ne cherchait pas à lutter. Il se sentait avec la femme qu’il aimait, tout simplement.

Buffy n’arrivait pas à savoir depuis combien de temps ils se regardaient ainsi. Elle se sentait inconsciemment se rapprocher de lui, mais finit par décrocher son regard en tentant de se reprendre. Elle recula d’un pas en secouant la tête.

« C’est… C’est trop tôt. Je ne peux pas. »

Spike ne la quittait plus des yeux malgré son regard fuyant.

« Je comprends. Je… Je vais y aller si tu veux. »

« Tu retournes à Los Angeles ? »

« Oui, ma mission est terminée, je n’ai plus de raison de rester ici. »

« Ah… » fit-elle en tentant de garder un air détaché.

Elle chercha ses mots tout en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille d’un air nerveux.

« Bon et bien… A bientôt. »

« Oui, à bientôt… »

Fixant ses chaussures, elle se retourna et fit quelques pas en avant. Intérieurement, des émotions contradictoires se bousculaient dans sa tête. Combien de temps se passerait-il avant qu’ils ne puissent se revoir ? Un mois ? deux ? Six ? Certes, elle avait de nombreuses raisons d’être en colère contre lui, mais elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait tenir une année de plus comme ça. Elle n’arrivait plus à réfléchir.

« Oh, et puis merde. »

Elle changea de direction et le rattrapa en quelques enjambées. Il se tourna vers elle d’un air surpris et elle en profita pour se jeter sur sa bouche, où elle entama un baiser passionné auquel elle n’avait cessé de rêver. Spike passa sa main dans ses cheveux tout en accentuant leur délicieux contact. Pendant un instant, Buffy oublia tout le reste. Leur situation, leurs problèmes, l’année passée loin de lui en pensant qu’il était mort. Tout. Elle se sentait bien, et c’était la seule chose qui comptait.

Elle finit pourtant par revenir à la réalité. Buffy s’écarta subitement du vampire, se rendant compte de ce qu’elle venait de faire. Spike, lui, laissa échapper un sourire.

« Tu as une curieuse façon de dire au revoir, amour. »

« Je… »

Elle ne sut quoi répondre, se maudissant de son impulsivité.

« Bon retour ! »

Et elle partit sans se retourner, ses joues ayant déjà viré au rouge.

 


End file.
